Thank You
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Hinamori havia sido ferida por Aizen,no momento em que o Capitão se voltou contra a Soul Society.Após a partida dos ryokas,o que seria um simples agradecimento a Hitsugaya,mudará a amizade dos dois para sempre.


**Thank You**  
(Hinamori + Hitsugaya)

_"Because i always asked me  
Why something happen, when they do'  
But know i see...  
No matter what happen after this moment  
Youll always be by my side."_

"- Eu decidi...permanecer na Soul Society" - uma voz em tom grave era ouvida no canto da sala.

- E...- Ganjyu que tentava estalar o último dedo, parou o que fazia e encarou Ichigo incrédulo - Você não pediu que ela fosse embora?

- Não... - Ichigo levantou-se e soltou um leve suspiro, passando a mão levemente pelo cabelo laranja.

- Mas Kurosaki-kun, pedir para a Kuchiki-chan voltar não teria sido uma má idéia - Inoue apertou as sobrancelhas,e olhou para o garoto em tom de desaprovação - Ishida-kun ficaria feliz - e indiscretamente acenou para Ishida.

- Hã?Inoue-sama...eu..eu..eu não entendi - Ishida ajeitou os óculos e encarou a garota com o rosto rubro.

- Hoe,mas eu não pedi e está resolvido - Ichigo caminhou até a saída e ainda de costas virou levemente a cabeça de modo que pudesse vê-los - A idéia não era levá-la de volta,mas sim salvá-la.E ela já está salva - e abaixou o olhar, abrindo devagar a porta.

Inoue mordeu levemente o lábio e apertou as mãos sem dizer nada.Sado, um pouco atrás de Ishida, apenas mirava a parede à frente como se seus pensamentos se concentrassem naquela parte.

Porém, antes que Ichigo pudesse abrir totalmente a porta, alguém com passos apressados, adentrava no mesmo instante, fazendo com que o garoto de cabelos alaranjados pendesse para dentro do cômodo.

- Não sabe abrir uma porta, punk - Abarai encarou Ichigo de cima, e mirou a sala em que havia adentrado, pousando os olhos em Inoue - Oi, é você mesma que estão procurando.

- Hã?Eu? - Inoue levantou-se e apontou para o próprio peito.

- É..é..é - Abarai passou a mão nos cabelos parecendo entediado - Uhohana-sama, capitã do time Quatro quer vê-la.

- Hey, Renji o que houve? - Ichigo se adiantou, antes que Orihime pudesse abrir a boca.

- Ela quer que você...- Renji abaixou o olhar e em seguida fez uma pequena reverência a Inoue, que deixou a garota surpresa - Por favor, dê uma olhada em Hinamori-kun na ala médica.

Inoue arregalou os olhos surpresa, mas em seguida deu um meio sorriso e aproximou de Renji devagar.

Ishida mirou cena sem conseguir respirar, enquanto Sado apenas observava.

- Claro, você me leva até lá? - Orihime sorriu e agarrou o braço de Renji puxando-o para fora da sala - Garotos, me esperem para voltarmos...- e acenou de longe, ainda agarrada ao braço de Abarai.

Quando Inoue chegou à ala médica do Time Quatro, foi recebida por Hanatarou que fez uma reverência parecida com a que Renji havia feito antes.

Havia três ou quatro shinigamis em alguns leitos, mas foi uma porta bem ao fundo do local, que fez com que Orihime imaginasse que ali estaria Hinamori.

Nem bem terminou de concluir seu pensamento, e a porta em que ela mirava com uma expressão incógnita se abriu, e Uhohana-sama surgiu,abrindo um leve sorriso ao vê-la.

- Inoue-sama,obrigada por vir - e sorriu gentilmente.

Orihime sorriu em retorno e caminhou devagar até a capitã, olhando de relance para os shinigamis deitados.

Uhohama fez sinal para que ela entrasse, e logo que a porta foi fechada, Inoue olhou diretamente para a figura em pé, recostada a janela, e de costas para ela.

Era um garoto baixo, de cabelos prateados, que segurava o queixo com a mão esquerda, e encarava o nada,como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos próprios.

- Com licença... - Inoue olhou em volta, chamando a atenção do garoto, que pousou os olhos verdes na figura da garota a sua frente.

Mas Hitsugaya apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo, e sentou-se no banquinho ao lado, sem dizer uma única palavra.Orihime não pode deixar de notar que sua expressão

estava preocupada, e que seus olhos miravam freneticamente Hinamori, que estava deitada com uma aparência cansada.

- Eu vi o que você fez no penhasco, é algo realmente incrível para um humano. - Unohama pronunciava as palavras, e as mesmas pareciam música.

Inoue aproximou-se de Hinamori e encarou-a por alguns instantes.Em seguida, esticou as mãos em direção a garota e fechou levemente os olhos.Respirou fundo,e tirou qualquer pensamento de sua mente, que não fosse aquele momento.

Enquanto uma energia amarelada ficava entre a palma de sua mão e o rosto de Hinamori, os olhos cor de esmeralda de Hitsugaya não piscavam.

Os Ryokas deixaram a Soul Society naquela tarde.

Os capitães pouco a pouco voltaram para seus postos, exceto Hitsugaya, que não havia deixado o quarto onde estava Hinamori, nem para se despedir dos ryokas.

Quando a noite chegou, Unohana-sama precisou pedir duas vezes, até que o Capitão do Time Dez a atendesse, e fosse descansar .Mesmo com os pedidos, Hitsugaya só deixou o leito de Hinamori, após ouvir que a própria Uhohana iria se encarregar da segurança da vice-capitã do Time Cinco.

- Hey, Hanatarou -kun...

- ...

- Hanatarou...

- ...

- VOCÊ QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE ACORDAR!

- Ahhhhhhh - Hanatarou pulou do banquinho que estava sentado, e encarou Hitsugaya a sua frente com os olhos arregalados de favor - Mas o que houve?

- Eu é que pergunto, onde está a Hanatarou?

- No..no quarto - Hanatarou virou-se para abrir a porta atrás dele,mas olhou surpreso para a porta já aberta e o leito vazio da garota - Hanatarou...onde

- Ela foi tomar um pouco de ar - Unohana apareceu vindo de um quarto da esquerda e sorriu de Hitusgaya para Hanatarou, ainda assustado - Ela deve estar por perto, pedi que não fosse longe.

- Então eu vou...- Hitsugaya olhou de canto para Unohama e levou as mãos para nuca - Cuidar dos afazeres do meu Time...e caminhou lentamente até a saída.

- Espere ai...- Hanatarou levantou-se rapidamente e olhou Hitsugaya com a respiração ofegante - Como você sabia que ela não estava aqui?

- Eu entrei pela janela - O capitão do Time Dez disse calmamente - e depois sai pela porta, atrás de você - e acenou, dando as costas e saindo da ala médica.

- Como..como eu não percebi? - Hanatarou abaixou a cabeça envergonhado pelo segurança que deveria ter feito.

Unohana riu baixo e deu as costas, voltando a entrar pela mesma porta que havia saído.

_"Espero que você possa entender a razão, pela qual eu escondi tudo isso, era porque eu não queria que você se envolvesse.Eu espero que você possa me perdoar...pois vou te contar os fatos da conspiração que eu descobri..."_

Hinamori fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça entre os braços, apoiados nos joelhos.

O sol estava fraco naquela manhã, mas ainda sentia-se levemente indisposta.

Desde que acordou, não conseguia tirar a carta que Aizen havia deixado para ela, tão pouco as palavras que a mesma continha.

Era como se as mesmas frases passassem em sua mente, como um texto que precisasse ser decorado.

- Você sabe que não pode ficar perambulando por ai sozinha - uma voz impaciente cortou o silêncio, chamando a atenção de Hinamori, que arregalou os olhos surpresa.

- Perdoe-me Hitsugaya-kun - Hinamori sorriu de canto ao vê-lo, mas em seguida voltou a encarar o topo das torres que cercavam a Soul Society.Havia escolhido uma local levemente alto, e que pudesse ser bem visto pelo sol.

- Hum...- Hitsugaya olhou-a e depois soltou um suspiro, indo sentar-se ao lado dela, deixando a zanpakutou ao lado. - Como se sente?

- Melhor...- Hinamori apoiou as mãos ao chão e em seguida olhou-o com um sorriso tímido - Unohana-sama disse que você foi um ótimo vigia enquanto eu estava me recuperando, tenho muito que agradecer.

- Na..na...não precisa - Hitsugaya desviou rapidamente o olhar e tentou parecer sério ao dizer aquelas palavras - Você estava ferida, era natural que alguém se preocupasse - e escolheu lentamente as palavras para contornar aquela situação incomoda.

- Sabe...- Hinamori voltou a encarar o nada, abaixando levemente o olhar em seguida.

- Desde que acordei, tentei colocar em ordem tudo o que aconteceu - e soltou um leve suspiro - eu fui muito ingênua em acreditar no Capit...digo, por acreditar naquela pessoa.

- Não se trata de ingenuidade, Hinamori - As palavras de Hitsugaya ganharam um tom mais sério, e ele olhava o mesmo ponto vazio que a garota - Todos acreditavam no Aizen, ele sempre teve uma imagem muito positiva aqui.O que aconteceu foi imprevisto por nós, ele conseguiu enganar não só a você, mas a mim e aos outros capitães, exceto Ichimaru...

- Esse é outro...- a simples menção daquele nome fez Hinamori se arrepiar, e apertar os pulsos, fechando os olhos, tamanha a raiva que sentia.

- Mas não fique lembrando disso - Hitsugaya olhou-a sério - Você ainda precisa se recuperar, e é perda de tempo ficar remoendo o que já passou, concentre-se na sua recuperação que é mais importante.

- Eu sei...- Hinamori afrouxou as mãos lentamente, e abaixou os ombros em sinal de cansaço.

Por alguns minutos, nenhum dos dois disse nada.

Um vento sorrateiro começou a soprar, levando lentamente os cabelos da vice-capitã que estavam soltos.

Hitsugaya mirava o horizonte, mas seus olhos corriam às vezes para a figura de Hinamori ao seu lado.Foi quando o olhar dos dois se cruzou, em uma dessas olhadas discretas, que fez com que a garota soltasse um risinho bobo, e Hitsugaya arregalasse os olhos, envergonhado.

- O que foi agora? - o garoto cruzou os braços,sério, achando que não havia motivos para rir.

- Não é nada, eu só estava pensando, como Matsumoto-san tem sorte de tê-lo como capitão.

- Matsumoto-kun?

- Sim, ela deve ter muito orgulho do titulo de vice-capitã.

- P...por que diz isso? - Hitsugaya olhou-a surpreso.

- Quando eu me tornei vice-capitã do Time Cinco, lembro-me que você foi o primeiro a me dar os parabéns, disse que era uma grande responsabilidade, mas que eu me sairia bem...lembra? - Hinamori sorriu e seus cabelos voaram um pouco mais.

- É..bem, vagamente.. - Hitusgaya manteve os olhos em direção ao horizonte.

- Você sempre foi gentil comigo, me perdoe .Eu me deixei enganar pelo Aizen, ao pensar que você fora o culpado...eu realmente sinto muito...- e devagar, Hinamori correu a mão direita, pousando-a levemente sob a mão esquerda do capitão.

Hitsugaya sentiu o rosto ficar quente, e encarou a mão sobreposta de Hinamori.Sua mente dizia "rápido, tire a mão debaixo da dela, pegue a zanpakutou e vá procurar o que fazer".Mas era inútil.Não conseguia mover um dedo, quanto mais se levantar e sair dali.

Ambos ficaram sentados com as mãos juntas por algum tempo.

Quando o vento parou, e os cabelos de Hinamori se acalmaram.

Hitsugaya estava olhando para o outro lado, sentindo-se impotente por não conseguir sair dali como deveria.

- Bem, acho que isso é um obrigada...

Hinamori disse aquelas palavras baixo, e em seguida aproximou o rosto para beijar a bochecha direita de Hitsugaya.

Entretanto, ao ouvir as palavras da garota, Hitsugaya virou-se bruscamente, arregalando bem os olhos verdes ao se deparar com os olhos escuros de Hinamori.

A garota também arregalou os olhos e sentiu o rosto ganhar um tom avermelhado, quando percebeu que seus lábios estavam tocando os lábios de Hitsugaya.Aquilo era totalmente inesperado.

Nem um dos dois ousou fazer qualquer movimento.Apenas se olharam assustados, como se esperassem uma atitude de uma terceira pessoa, que claramente não existia.O lugar estava

silencioso, e Hitsugaya só conseguia ouvir as batidas de seu coração, que estavam aceleradas.Não sabia se deveria se afastar do rosto de Hinamori, nem o que poderia acontecer depois que ele se afastasse.

"Vá, empurre-o, Hinamori...empurre-o, e saia correndo".A mente de Hinamori trabalhava rápido, mas seu corpo não a obedecia.Não poderia correr, aquilo era um mal-entendido, mas ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dos olhos de Hitsgaya.

Foi então que Hitsugaya virou um pouco a mão esquerda, entrelaçando-a com a mão de Hinamori que estava por cima da sua.A garota surpreendeu-se com a atitude do capitão, mas entendeu.

Lentamente ambos fecharam os olhos, e Hinamori deixou a cabeça ficar levemente de lado, de modo que os lábios de Hitsugaya se encaixassem perfeitamente aos seus.

Não era a maneira como ela gostaria de agradecer, pela preocupação do Capitão, mas o que isso importava agora?Sentados sob a fraca luz do Sol, ambos sentiam-se gratos.Por naquele momento pertencerem um ao desejavam timidamente a um bom tempo.

>  
Minha primeira fic de Bleach.Espero que tenham gostado x)


End file.
